


Different Kind of Life (not worth living)

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, someone gets talked off the ledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Prompt: The Alphabet Game: Write a 26-sentence story, beginning with a letter and continuing each new sentence with the subsequent letter.





	Different Kind of Life (not worth living)

 

“All I wanted was a sign!” Becca snarled.

“Care to share, sweetheart?” Darren drawled. “Everything sounds wonderful on your end of things.”

“Fuck off!”

“Girly sounds pretty pissed.”

“Hey dumbass, go bother one of you’re cheerleaders.”

“It wouldn’t be anywhere near as interesting.” Jauntily enough, she groused.

“Kick rocks, buddy;” she scowled, watching the bus take off

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” he snickered.

“Maybe not,” she offered, walking faster.

“Now that’s just rude,” he purred, chasing after her.

“Of course it is, that’s the point.”

“Points only count in basketball, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Queenie, dearest, love of my life, what’s wrong with you today?”

“Right, like you care.” She scowled, taking a sharp turn to avoid him.

“That won’t work,” he snorted.

“Unless I make it.”

“Very persistent, I see.”

“Well it’s in my nature.”

“Xylophone.”

“You’re weird.”

Zzzt!

And… that hurt, she mused as he dragged her back from what had almost been a five car pileup because she no longer have a shit.

“Babe… care to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Can’t do much about it.”

“Doll, I might be able to help.”

Except they’re your friends… and I’m just…

“Fabuloso, darling girl,” he murmured. “Girly was about to die for something she had no business being bothered with, yes she was…

Has everything to do with me, I bet. I’ll figure out who made you this way, Becca. Jake and his girl won’t get away with hurting you.”

“Kayla, Dar… and please don’t start this over me. Let this go. Make your friends and keep them.”

“Never were friends then, were they… not if they badger my favorite girl.”

“Oh God… tomorrow will be disaster.”

“Please, Becca, just promise me you’ll be around to see it.”

Queenie, as he lovingly called her, dipped her head.

“Right… because you’ll care.”


End file.
